Partners in Crime
|type = Main quest |creatures = |dlc = Thieves Guild }} Partners in Crime is a quest available in . Quick walkthrough #Talk to the Guildmaster Zeira in the Thieves Den located at Abah's Landing. # Walkthrough Locate Quen in any Outlaw's Refuge Enter any Outlaw's Refuge and speak to Quen. "Are you here about the job? to forestall any confusion - yes, we split the proceeds equally. And no, I will not budge on that point." :Yes, I saw your notice. What is it about? "Allow me to explain! I need a partner for a difficult job. It pays well, but it involves travel, and there is some danger. Does that sound like the sort of thing that might interest you?" ::Sounds good. I'm in. "I'm so glad you came along! I've chartered a ship - when you're ready, meet me there. Here, I'll mark your map. Bring some lockpicks. They sell them here, if you don't have any. Oh, and wear something warm!" :::Why are you surprised I took the job? "I've never had a partner. I mean, on all the other big jobs I've had - which I did alone. Quite successfully. And most of the people I interviewed thought the rendezvous was too far away." ::::You marked the Windhelm docks on my map. Why Eastmarch? Why not leave directly from here? "Well, I paid for a ship in advance. I didn't realize how far I'd have to look to find a suitable partner. For the job, I mean. But we can talk about this at the docks!" :::::Where are we headed, exactly? "Let's talk about details when we rendezvous. It's not that I don't trust you! I'm just... I don't think I've made a good impression in this place. That is, if you're still interested. You are, right? Of course you are, I'm only joking." If the Vestige is in the Ebonheart Pact, they will be sent to Windhelm in the northernmost area in Eastmarch, Skyrim. If the Vestige is in the Aldmeri Dominion, they will be sent to Woodhearth on the west shore of Greenshade, Valenwood. "You made it. I wasn't certain you... well, I'm glad you're here. So, the details! We're headed to a remote patch of land called Fulstrom Homestead. It's owned by some thane from Eastmarch. He's at war, but his staff and guards remain." :What are we doing there? "We're looking for a relic called the Giovessen Skull. We slip inside the treasure room, grab our prize, and depart before anyone knows the difference. After that, we split the proceeds and go our separate ways." ::All right. I'm ready to go. "One more thing ... I'd prefer not to spill any blood, but I'll leave our safety up to your discretion. If a guard sees you, take shelter in a hiding spot." :::Sounds good. "This little tub will get us to a blockade runner off shore. They'll bring us to Fulstrom Homestead and back. I hope you don't get sea sick. I get sea sick. I'm ... sure I'll be all right." ::::Any objections if I steal more than just the Giovessen Skull? "None whatsoever! Anything else you take is yours to fence. Just don't forget why we're there. We don't leave until we have the Giovessen Skull." :::::Is this the biggest job you've ever pulled off? "The newest job is always the biggest job! Life of a theif. You know how it is." ::::::How well do you know the life of a thief? "Well... this is the biggest job I've ever attempted. But I did the research, arranged transportation, and knew I needed a good partner to pull it off. That's why I hired you!" Travel to Fulstrom Homestead Enter the boat located directly next to the Vestige on the dock. Once in Fulstrom territory, the Vestige is considered trespassing. The Vestige can utilize Hiding Spots to evade guards or citizens who attack for engaging in criminal activity and can be utilized even when under attack. When crouched, Hiding spots have a yellow glow around them. Some guards in this area have lanterns. Lanterns prevent the Vestige from crouching and reveal even the invisible. Their area of effect can be seen as a blue glowing circle when the Vestige is crouched outside of the affected area or inside of a hiding spot. As with the area before it, Fulstrom Manor is under heavy guard. The Vestige must inspect the suspicious bookshelf. Doing so will cause the bookshelf to slide over and reveal three dials. Atop the bookshelf is a horn, a candle, and a skull, and the dials should be set to those items in that order accordingly. This will unlock the secret room. The Vestige steals the skull. Follow Quen's Lead Chief Inspector Rhanbiq and his guards, referred to as his Iron Wheel, demand the return the Giovessen Skull and suggest Quen might also be behind the theft of Magnifica Falorah's dowry. Quen claims to have no idea what Rhanbiq is talking about. The Vestige must return the skull or fight three guards of the Iron Wheel. After they have been defeated the Vestige must speak to Quen in the Cellar. "Who was that? What was all that about, with the dowries and iron wheels?" :I have no idea. Did you tell anyone we were coming here? "Nobody! Well ... I sent word to the Thieves Guild of Abah's Landing. They were interested in acquiring the Giovessen Skull. Abah's Landing was to be our next stop. But why would this "Iron Wheel" set an ambush here? Are you certain you've never heard of them?" ::Never. But we can figure out who they are after we escape. "Of course, you're right. The Iron Wheel could return at any moment. We need to get out of here, and fast. Wait ... did you hear that?" :::Hear what? Enter the Catacombs Walks-Softly, an Argonian who implies he is from Abah's Landing Thieves Guild, appears to help Quen escape. He provides her with a Windhelm Guard uniform and states that the manor guards will not detain a Windhelm guard. He has only brought one uniform. Quen reluctantly agrees to meet back up with the Vestige and Walks-Softly at the exit of the Catacombs. Walks-Softly tells the Vestige they will have to take the dangerous way around. If the Vestige speaks to Walks-Softly, the following conversation insures. "Didn't realize there were two of you. Next time the Iron Wheel springs a trap, I'll bring another uniform." :Who are you? What's going on? "I'm Walks-Softly, and we're currently fleeing the Iron Wheel. We can talk about the details once we've actually fled. Oh. What are your thoughts on spiders?" ::Spiders? What do you mean? "When I was posing as one of the manor's guards, one of the actual guards mentioned these old catacombs. Said they were a "basket full of spiders." Unless that's an obscure Nord expression, I'm guessing he meant actual spiders." :::You said you were from the Thieves Guild. What is that? "Nothing we should discuss right here. But I promise, as soon as we've escaped the Iron Wheel, I'll answer your questions." The catacombs contain various draugr, spiders, and one giant unique spider, the Crypt Dweller Drusilla. After escaping the homestead, the Vestige must speak with Walks-Softly. "Could've lived my entire life without running through a spider pit. But we made it through. You'll make a real impression in Abah's Landing." :What's in Abah's Landing? "The Thieves Guild. And my guildmaster, who can explain why the Iron Wheel thinks you deserve the same fate they've inflicted upon us. It's an unpleasant fate. It involves branding irons." ::"What if I don't go Abah's Landing?" "You are your own master. But the Iron Wheel is relentless, and they know your face. They know your partner's face, too. So tell me where we're all headed. I suggest Abah's Landing, as soon as you're able." :::All right. Take us to Abah's Landing :::Maybe later. For now, we go back where we came from. Talk to the Guildmaster in the Thieves Den Abah's Landing is a city on the coast of the peninsula region of Hew's Bane. The Vestige must speak with Walks-Softly. "Always a pleasant journey to Abah's Landing. Head to our Thieves Den - the guildmaster awaits. Your partner and I will be along when she's less expulsive." :Where is the Thieves Den? "Hidden within an old cistern that's long forgotten by this city's merchant lords. A new home for us, after the Iron Wheel tore apart the old one. It's a bit damp. You get used to it." The Vestige then enters the Thieves Den through Abah's Landing's Outlaw's Refuge and speaks with Guildmaster Zeira. "Walks-Softly sent word of your time in Fulstrom Homestead. Said you slipped out from between the Iron Wheel's greedy fingers." :Yes. You must be the guildmaster. "I am, but call me Zeira. Titles don't carry weight when you live in a cistern. Pretty bold of you and Quen to go after the Giovessen Skull. Did you know she sent a letter, asking to set up a meet? Rookie mistake - the Iron Wheel read her mail." ::They knew we were coming all along? "That's why I sent Walks-Softly to pull you out. Don't get me wrong. Quen may be green, but she planned a real heist - the kind we used to pull off, before the Iron Wheel captured or killed most of us. Bastards." :::Why is the Iron Wheel after the Thieves Guild? "You heard of Magnifica Falorah? She's a noble from the Taneth with a substantial dowry in her family tomb. We tried to steal it - but we failed, and she hired the Iron Wheel to punish us. I hear their leader thought you worked for us. Want to make it official?" ::::What do you mean? "If the great Chief Inspector Rhanbiq thinks you're part of the guild, who am I to disagree? We need good thieves - capable thieves, like you and Quen - to pull ourselves out of the gutter. So, care to join the Thieves Guild? We have nowhere to go but up." :::::I'll join the Thieves Guild. "Good - you aren't afraid of a challenge. The more you do for us, the more gold and respect you'll earn. Reputation goes a long way with us. Bringing us the Giovessen Skull is a good start. Here's your cut. Don't worry, Quen will get her portion." This completes the quest. Continuing to talk to Zeira begins a new quest. Reward *Unidentified Bahraha's Curse Foot Armor *Thieves Guild Leathers (costume) *1 Skill Point *73–302 Journal ru:Сообщники de:Komplizen Category:Thieves Guild: Thieves Guild Quests